Stereotypical Clichés
by TheGarbageCanIsNotAMonster
Summary: And in a blur of red, blue, and silver, she's gone from that damned Great Hall, where everyone watches her eat and whispers about how she must be anorexic, or maybe bulimic to be so skinny and still eat that much, and how she's so lucky to have a handsome bloke like Scorpius hopelessly in love with her, and that for a Ravenclaw, she's pretty damn stupid. rated T for minor language


Rose Weasly was not anorexic. That was just a stereotype. A very clichéd one at that. War heroes' daughter: Anorexic. But she wasn't anorexic. Because, in Rose's opinion, in order to be anorexic, you had to be starving yourself due to the fact you believed you were fat. And 47kg was not fat. Especially not when she was 165 centimeters tall. And maybe Rose's problem was that she knew she was skinny. And she was in love with the idea of being skinny. She'd do anything to stay skinny, even not eat.

Maybe she wasn't so in love, though. Her best friends, Molly, Lily, and Dominique weren't fat, they just had builds different from Rose's. They always complained about they're weight, and how could Rose enter a conversation about being unhappy with weight when her jeans were size 00, and her thighs definitely didn't touch? But she wanted to be accepted, and she finally understood, maybe fat girls got all the sob stories, but skinny girls had it just as bad. They were picked on for being what everyone wanted to be. Thin. She had to stay skinny, because if she wasn't who knew what fat jokes would be made, but, to truely be accepted with her best girl friends; because, lets face it, they only loved her because they were family, she would have to gain an extra 20kg.

There always was some snarky comment following her when she tried to join in on conversation with the Weasly/Potter girls,

"Of course Rose would bring up thigh gaps, its not like she doesn't remind us every day about how she has one-" Which wasn't fair, because they had brought it up first,

or

"Of course Rose just _has_ to rub in the fact that she's skinnier than us, as if we didn't already know." All Rose wanted to do was fit in, and she constantly was rejected. She could never be loved for being skinny, but being fat was not something she was comfortable with, because those girls seemed miserable.

And if Rose was miserable, she wasn't perfect. And perfection was something Rose Weasly strived for. If she got into a fight with Scorpius, the guilt would eat her alive. She couldn't eat, she felt physically ill. Maybe it was love, but to Rose it was jut another way she wasn't perfect. Someone was mad at her because she hadn't successfully bullshitted her way out of a mess. And maybe thats why her and Scorpious worked so well together, because he was a challenge, and Rose was determined to win.

It wasn't even that she starved herself, Rose mused, it was more she turned off all feelings of hunger. And she had gotten pretty good at it too. Another stereotype, she decided. Smart skinny girl doesn't _need _food. And not only that, but she doesn't _want_ it! Rose wondered if there was a cliché for that.

"Roooosie." Her best friends voice broke her from her bubble. Rose Weasly and Scorpius Malfoy, best friends since 3rd year.

"What do you want? I'm tired and its early," she glared daggers at the boy sitting next to her.

"You have to eat," it was the same routine every morning.

"I'm not hungry," the same excuse every time on her part, and a different argument from him. Still, same, predictable Rose and Scorpius.

"You said that last night." Too bad for Rose, that excuse never worked.

"I wasn't hungry then either." She glanced to the side, where Albus and Molly were arguing, hoping he would get the underlying message. Not here, with all her cousins witness

"Goddamnit Rose, you have to eat sometime. And don't tell me you don't need it because you do." He exhales loudly, his grey eyes blazing. She guesses he didn't get the message. Or he did, and he's using it to his advantage. She's fighting a losing battle, and she knows it. Quickly reaching out, she grabs a carrot and bites down.

"Are you happy now, _Scor_?" She rolls her eyes.

"No, _Rosie_, I'm not." Before she can think of a witty comeback, he's shoving a plate of fatty foods at her. Foods she loves, like french toast and hash browns, chocolate milk and breakfast sausage. Immediately replaced with an apple, carrots, orange juice, and yogurt, with a simple flick of her wand. Another sigh.

"What do you want now? I'm eating, _see_!" With that outburst she takes a huge bite of apple to prove her point. Her stomach lurches, but she keeps pushing the food until her plate is empty.

"There! Are you happy _now_, Scorpius?" And in a blur of red, blue, and silver, she's gone from that damned Great Hall, where everyone watches her eat and says she must be bulimic to be so skinny and eat that much food, and she's so lucky to have a handsome bloke like Scorpius to love her, and that for a Ravenclaw, she's pretty damn stupid.

But a Scorpius without a Rose is a rare occurrence, and he's out of the Great Hall and after her in seconds. He finds her outside, sitting by the Black Lake.

"Ro," he grimances as she turns away more. "Listen, Rose, I know you're mad at me, and i know you don't particularly… like… food, but please, for my sake, try and eat some? It hurts me seeing you not eat. And i get that you want to be perfect and skinny-" she should've never told him that, "- but even if you weighed 500lbs everyone would still love you, because you're funny, and smart, and caring, and you're beautiful in the way that you're smile lights up a room and you're hair enchants people. And it's okay to pig out and gain a few pounds, but it's not okay to punish yourself for it. You're a teenager, you can ruin you're body-" Scorpius was cut off when thin arms wrapped around his neck, and suddenly he was engulfed in the best hug of his life. He pulled Rose closer and breathed in her scent.

"Thanks, Scorp," a much preferred nickname between the two. Scorp and Ro. Much better than all that "Scor" and "Rosie" nonsense they put up with from others. And, it was almost a silent agreement not to call each other the preferred nicknames in public. It was their secret, the kind you only want to share with someone who completely understands you.

"You know, you really are the best friend ever." She smiled one of her 100 watt smiles, and Scorpius' heart hurt. And maybe this was **_the_** stereotypical cliché, the best guy friend in love with the best girl friend, who easily got shoved into the friend zone when trying to be more.

_Because for a Ravenclaw, Rose Weasly really was stupid. _


End file.
